Mobile devices may be capable of accessing the Internet, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) networks, content distribution networks, cellular networks, etc., and, therefore, they may be able to access data such as content from almost any location. However, users often have to go through a tedious authentication process to access content at multiple locations. Furthermore, if a user such as a subscriber desires to allow a guest non-subscriber to access content from the subscriber's account on the guest's mobile device, the subscriber must provide the guest with the account holder's personal authentication or account information. This solution for sharing access to a subscriber's account may pose potential security and identity theft issues. Additionally, various devices, such as mobile devices, can be configured to control user devices, such as, televisions, communication terminals, receivers, and the like. Such “control” devices often have a pre-defined number of inputs or buttons, and can be programmed to enable control of various user devices. Encoded data such as command codes or an index of codes for controlling a user device is typically programmed directly on the control device. However, current solutions for managing device controls are cumbersome, confusing, and do not provide sufficient means for controlling multiple user devices, which may be in various locations, using one or more control devices. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.